Theme park or amusement park ride attractions have become increasingly popular. Some traditional rides may include multi-passenger vehicles that travel along a fixed path. In addition to the excitement created by the speed or change in direction of the vehicles as they move along the path, the vehicles themselves may generate special effects, such as sound and/or motion effects. However, in these traditional rides, the vehicles may travel only in a forward and/or rearward direction along the path. Accordingly, there is a need to develop new rides to provide passengers with unique motion and visual experiences.